Abstract The pandemic resulting from the emergence of novel severe acute respiratory syndrome coronavirus 2 (SARS-CoV-2) prompted governmental orders across the U.S. to restrict social interaction to reduce the spread of the virus. Reduced social contact may have adverse effects on individuals in recovery from substance use and abuse. Moreover, substance use is known to increase following natural disasters.1,2,3 This study will explore experiences related to the coronavirus disease (COVID-19) pandemic that are of particular importance for the Planning Phase (Phase I) of the HEALthy Brain and Child Development (HBCD) study. Moreover, this study will inform the large-scale, multi-site research study (Phase II), as crises such as natural disasters are likely to occur and affect sites during the longitudinal study. Our five-site Phase I consortium, included qualitative interviews and focus groups to inform data collection practices for the Phase II study using rigorous methods. Additional data collection will allow the team to better understand the needs of this unique population of women with substance use disorders (SUD) in response to the health, economic, and psychosocial demands of the pandemic. This study will improve recruitment and retention of subjects in the midst of other natural disasters which may adversely affect retention across the longitudinal study.